


No Title

by CaptainFanfiction



Series: Stucony Highschool AU Stuff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Tony's PoV, Mostly on Tony's part, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Smut kinda, Switch Bucky Barnes, Switch Tony Stark, Tony-centric, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFanfiction/pseuds/CaptainFanfiction
Summary: One would say when you're in a threesome you have no problem getting laid.Well, Tony is very, very sexually frustrated.And he can't take it anymore.





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trashy porn one-shot to a fic I'm planning to write. I wrote this smut outside the fanfic cuz there will be already too much of that in the fic.  
> Plus, I was growing frustrated with the low amount of my favourite threesome on this site. And if there are any fics of my threesome Bucky is usually a top, I think he would be a switch with Tony so- So I wrote a quick something. If you find a typo it would be apreciated if you tell me <3

At first Tony couldn't have been happier, he not only had a new, very mysterious and because of that very hot boyfriend but he also made up with his ex-boyfriend Steve and all three of them were in a happy relationship. One might say that when you're in a threesome you have no problem getting laid well, Tony is very, very sexually frustrated. 

Sex was the elephant in the room since the start of their unusual relationship, with Bucky not wanting it to the point of flinching at any suggestive skin contact while Steve, being the angel he is he took the role of understanding, patient boyfriend. It was unnerving, having two boyfriends yet still having to use his hand to jerk off was driving Tony insane, especially since both of his boyfriends made him aroused nearly all the time. 

At first it was okay, perfectly fine, who fucks in the first four months together with someone anyway, right? Tony was very understanding, he knew that Bucky's life used to be rough, he knew the latter needs time, some people never get over stuff like the ones that happened to Bucky and as long as he could see progress in their relationship it was perfectly fine, at least that's what Tony tried to tell himself. Steve wasn't helping, at first they had some steamy make out sessions together but it was obvious their third boyfriend didn't like that he was the only one not taking part so Steve put a stop to it, bless him. Bucky made it clear that he felt uncomfortable being with them and knowing that they did something intimate together without him, he never said it out loud but anybody with eyes could see how separated he felt by it. So they stopped, and that was fine. No, Bucky wasn't raped, they asked and he said that he wasn't, he wasn't scared of getting into sexual activities because he had a bad, traumatic experience involving himself, but it was clear he saw more things that both Tony and Steve can imagine, which made him completely frightened of the idea of having sex.

At first he was scared of anybodies touch, flinching when someone put a hand on his shoulder and unconsciously shrinking in on himself, the only two people that could touch him without Bucky jolting away or breaking that persons arm were Natasha and Loki, they were from the same house and knew each other since they were small so it was only normal that Bucky didn't react in a negative way to their touch. Then as Tony found interest in the quiet yet intimidating boy (Tony found his aura rather arousing) and began bugging him on daily basis they slowly got closer and he was able to touch the latter freely after just a month. With Steve it was a completely different situation, it seemed that Bucky was intimidated by people bigger and wider than him, you know, people that can clearly do him harm just because they have more muscle mass than him. It took Steve good four months to be accepted into Bucky's personal space and then another one for Bucky to open up to him and relax. Tony was the one that asked Bucky out and he was also the one to ask Steve out when he realised both him and Bucky feel the same way about the blonde. 

So, Tony taking the role of the slut in the relationship, really wanted to celebrate their relationship with some good fucking, with either Steve or Bucky, or both, he definitely wouldn't mind with both. When Tony (very subtly) accidentally pressed his hand against Bucky's crotch one night and squeezed one night when he snuck into the latter's common room and bed he had his hand broken by that sexy thing of a metal arm. Bucky apologised for it for a whole week, said that he wasn't ready and that he didn't expect it, that it was on impulse and Tony understood. Loki made fun of him for a month and he wanted to rip that cunts head off, not only because he was being made fun off but also because Loki had something he didn't have- sex life. Tony scored more dick when he was single than when he was in a relationship with two guys, that says something. 

After that accident (and after his hand healed) their relationship slowly progressed, Bucky opened up a little bit to kisses on the lips that involved no tongue, opened up to a lingering hand on his body, Tony even once sat on his lap when there wasn't enough chairs in the dining hall and he wasn't pushed off. One of the biggest accomplishments was when Bucky hesitantly agreed to being the little spoon or the big spoon when they slept together, with the latter not liking skin contact and all. 

Then, one beautiful night Tony managed to get himself onto Bucky's lap and kiss him, it might be normal for some people to do it with their partner but Tony was purely ecstatic. He tested his luck with sneaking his hands under the latters shirt and pinching one of Bucky's nipples, which seemed to snap the boy out of whatever daze he was in and push Tony off of him, not gently at all. When Tony ungracefully hit the floor with a thud and was about to glare at the shit of a boyfriend when he noticed that the boy started hyperventilating like crazy, clear on the verge of a panic attack. Tony tried to make it better, quickly scrambling off the floor and attending to his boyfriend but of course Steve had to come and of course he had to assume Tony was a bad boyfriend that did something against Bucky's will (and maybe he did but he didn't have bad intentions). After Bucky was calm and once again apologised that he was like that. As soon as Tony and Steve were left alone they had an argument. 

That was the last time Tony tried anything with Bucky. 

So there was definitely progress, but the progress was so, so slow that Tony was unable to wait any longer, he didn't want to wait any longer. Their relationship was more of a friendship than anything romantic at this point, if something won't happen soon Tony will have blisters on his right hand from overuse. And he was sure Bucky will too, he wasn't sure if Bucky knew what jerking off was but Tony wasn't stupid, he had eyes like an eagle when it came to boners and sense that always detected sexual tension in the air, and there was so much sexual tension between all three off them that the air was dense from it. He didn't know how Steve managed so long without pining one of them against a wall and fucking them senseless, the guy had patience of a saint. 

Because of Tony's far forgotten understanding and rising frustration he found it hard to be alone in one room with either Bucky or Steve for more than it's necessary. What was worse was that when he actually did spend time with Steve he often found himself snapping at anything his boyfriend said, at first Steve apologised for whatever he said wrong, making Tony feel like shit whenever he shouted at his boyfriend for no reason. But he still couldn't help it, he was angry at Steve, the boy wasn't even trying to get Bucky to cooperate, he also refused to fuck with Tony because of Bucky, he made no move to improve their relationship. But even if Steve might have a heart of gold, he was no pushover and soon he started reciprocating the arguments. Tony was worried, he didn't want to lose the blonde for the second time and because of his own greediness sooner or later he will. 

They were in the middle of one of those arguments where Steve was about to leave, already turning his back to Tony, about to open the door and storm out like he began doing when he couldn't take Tony's bullshit anymore. It might have been funny considering that Steve was about to storm out from his own room but it wasn't. He grabbed the door handle but instead of leaving he was harshly turned around and pushed against door, Tony latching onto his lips and forcing a tongue past them, going for a hot, desperate kiss that to his surprise Steve reciprocated instantly, the taller's hands going to grip at Tony's hips and pulling him closer to himself, the fast movement making Tony release a surprised yet satisfied sound into the kiss. It didn't take them long to get from the door to Steve's bed where the shorter found himself being unceremoniously pushed onto the matress, he grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him with him, not wanting to lose the kiss even for a moment in case Steve would change his mind. 

Tony got the latters shirt off of him and got his hands on that firm chest, running them anywhere he reached. Their make out session was rather rushed, both wanting to release their sexual frustration that accumulated as fast as possible. It didn't take Tony long to switch their positions, now he was sat on Steve's lap, pushed the latter roughly so the blonde was sprawled on the bed while Tony was leaning to get his mouth back on his. They kissed for what felt like few seconds but was probably a lot longer when Tony finally rolled his hips to get that sweet, sweet frictions that caused them both to groan. With every move of his hips he could feel Steves erection harden against his own. Then Tony leaned away to quickly take his own t-shirt off and that was when Steve seemed to snap out of it. He looked Tony up and down with a dazed, hungry look and then looked him in the eyes. 

"Tony... we shouldn't.." He whispered and the boy on top of him froze. 

"What- what the hell do you mean we shouldn't ?" Tony asked dumbfonded, he could feel Steve's dick hard as a rock against his own. He threw his t-shirt away and leaned in to leave kisses and bites over Steves neck, he needed to keep the boy hard so he wouldn't change his mind. 

"Are you sure? Bucky will be upset." Steve said in such an unsure tone, clearly wanting it yet fighting against himself as he let Tony leave marks on his neck. Tony groaned in frustration. 

"I was born sure." Was all Tony said while his hands latched onto Steves belt like it was his life line and began quickly unbuckling it, he haven't seen a dick other than his own for around five months (yes he had a quick fling with someone before asking Bucky and Steve out but it was because he knew one of his boyfriends is practically untouchable) now, so long he began forgetting how someone's elses dick might look like or feel like, it was not normal. As soon as his hands flied to Steve's belt he had two strong hands around his wrists pulling them away. 

"No, it's not fair on Bucky." Steve said firmly, his words final and Tony nearly let an embarrassing sound of a cry leave his lips, trying to pry his wrists away from Steve's hold and get them back on his crotch. 

"How is it fair on me?" He nothing but whined, yes- whined, he can be ashamed of himself some other time, not when he was so close to coming. "I swear Rogers if you don't fuck me now I'm gonna sneak in your bed at night and assault you-" He didn't have time to finish his threatening because the door suddenly opened and in stepped Bucky with a smile and some snacks, he seemed to not notice the situation he walked on in as he closed the door behind himself while saying something about buying the said snacks. Tony realised that he completely forgot that they planned to spend today together, that's why he was here, that's why he argued with Steve earlier. 

Bucky stopped talking when he turned around and his eyes landed on his two boyfriends, shirtless, breathless, a bit sweaty and with tents in their pants. His eyes widened for a moment before he seemed to collect himself and looked away. "Oh shit, fuck, what the hell-" The brunette started, which was definitely not what he was trying to say guessing by the scold that appeared on his face after said words escaped his lips. "Fuck, sorry. I didn't know, um.... I will go." He said and then, went to Steve's desk, dropped the snacks on it and then as less awkwardly as possible left the room, ignoring Steve's pleas to stay as the blonde told Tony to get off of him so he could go after him but Tony refused to do so and stayed planted on Steve's lap as if it was his rightful place.

When the door closed behind their boyfriend Tony looked down at Steve while the blonde still watched the door, a look of worry on his face. 

"One would think." Tony started, trying to get the taller's attention on him. "You see a scene like that and you join." He finished and Steve looked back at him, the room fell silent, it was just them staring at one another before Tony raised a challenging brow and moved his hips, rubbing Steves erection against his thigh. The latter groaned in frustration and flopped back down on the bed, running his hands over his face. 

"You're unbelievable." Steve huffed out which made Tony freeze. 

"I'm unbelievable?" He hissed back, standing up from Steves lap and reaching for his shirt hastily, his boyfriend just killed the mood, he have done nothing wrong, they both wanted it and Bucky clearly left to let them finish, the blonde clearly favoured Bucky over him, he was so understanding when it came to the brunette but when Tony asked for something he was unbelievable? "I knew you agreed to be with me just because Bucky was in the picture." He said in an accusing tone, pulling the shirt over his head and straightening it out (appearance was important to Tony even if he just got rejected). 

Steve immediately sat up and paused in the middle of pulling his own shirt on after hearing Tony's words. "Wha- You know that's not true." Steve argued back with a frown, as if he was the one being offended. 

"No? You don't give two shits about what I need! All you think about is Bucky, you didn't even want to hang out with me for a week already. The reason why we are in the same room is because Bucky was meant to be here as well!' Tony raised his voice, he couldn't help it, he felt rejected, unloved and like a thirdwheel in a place where he didn't belong. 

"That's because you keep starting fights with me." Steve didn't disappoint, he was fighting back even thought he kept his voice steady, on a verge of angry. Yet, this was not what Tony wanted to hear and he took a deep breath, with an expression that looked like Steve just stomped on his heart. Tony had that look when he felt betrayed that looked like his body just left his soul, with big eyes and nearly on the verge of tears even if he didn't even feel like crying. 

"I'm leaving." He said sternly, he turned towards the door and made a step towards it. That was it, his second break up with Steve, then he will need to end it with Bucky too and leave those two alone, as long as he will make it to the door without losing it and asking Steve to take him back it will be over. 

But he didn't make it to the door. In fact he didn't even make one step before there was a hand on his arm and he was pulled into a hug, he had to strain his neck back to be able to look Steve in the face properly because the hug was so tight. "What are you doing?" He said hastily, trying to sneak his hands in between them to push Steve away yet the hug made him hopeful. 

"Don't go." Steve said, tightening his hold around Tony- as if it was even possible. "I love you-" He started but was stopped by a gasp leaving the smallers lips, of all the things that could have happened he would expect a punch faster than he expected a love confession. They were together for five months already, two years before they broke up too and Steve never told him he loves him, Tony didn't either of course because rejections hurt as fuck. "So much, for so long." He said and then seemed to realise what he just said as he blushed and seemed hesitant for a moment before collecting himself, a determined look on his face. "More than Bucky, since I don't know him so well. You can't leave, I will do anything-" He was about to say more but Tony stopped him. 

"A-anything?" Tony made sure he heard right and Steve didn't hesitate to nod his head firmly. Tony cleared his throat before gently pushing at Steve's chest to move him away which made the blonde freeze, a look of hurt crossed his face as if he thought Tony didn't accept his confession, but he let go nonetheless, probably not wanting to be forceful. "Then help me, help me with Bucky." Tony said and Steve seemed confused. "I can see that he wants it, he left this room with a semi. He might be jerking off right now." Steve seemed to realise what Tony wants from him as his brows shot up.

"Tony, we can't. It's- it'-" He whispered the last word, like the dork he is and Tony clicked his tongue.

"What the fuck Steve, what do you think I was gonna do? Tie him down and fuck him?" He rolled his eyes before continuing. "I have a plan." At that Steve calmed down and wrapped his strong, beautiful biceps around his chest, clearly sceptical but it seemed like he is going to listen. "First of all, don't do that right now or you will have to take care of my problem down there and second, are you in?" 

"I haven't heard the plan yet." Steve reminded Tony as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. 

"But are you in?" The shorter boy insisted. Steve released a sigh with a worried expression and nodded, earning a grin from his boyfriend. Tony leaned in and pecked Steves lips. "I love you too you big sap. 

.....

He in their academy, every student shared a room with a person from their own house so having sleepovers was permitted. Fortunately the person Bucky shared his room with was no other than Loki and the guy straight away looked through Tony when he asked if he can leave the room for the night and go somewhere else, being a good Friend he is he made the engineer promise that he will owe him one and when Tony did Loki grinned, packed a sleeping back and went somewhere else- most likely to Thor's room. 

Later that day both Steve and Tony apologised to Bucky for what happened earlier that day but Bucky shrugged it off and said that it was completely fine and that he didn't mind if Steve and Tony fucked, Steve blushed hard at his quiet boyfriend using such language and made sure to explain that they haven't done anything while Tony grinned to himself at the blondes obvious embarrassment. Tony then asked if they can have a sleepover since they were meant to spend time together today but at the end didn't and Bucky seemed to freeze for a moment, hesitant for some reason even though by now they often slept in each others rooms. At the end he of course agreed but Steve sent Tony a 'are you sure we gonna do it?' glance after watching their long haired boyfriend struggling to make up his mind but he pretended he didn't see that. 

When the night came Tony took a quick shower and made his way to sneak in into Bucky's room, it was hard as the halls were monitored but since he was one of the smartest students in the whole school and grabbed a mechanics book the guard thought he was just going to the library to put it back but instead he went to get Steve, who had a handful of the snacks Bucky left before he stormed out and they silently made their way to Bucky's room- Tony smiling to himself while Steve seemed as tense as never before. 

"Tony... I don't think I ca-" Steve started but was stopped by Tony. 

"Hey hey, hold it there cap. Don't you chicken out on me now." He sent his boyfriend a frown and sped up his pace, the quicker they will get there the less time the blonde will have to change his mind. Being big and all that Steve seemed to not even notice that his boyfriend began walking faster and easily kept his pace, damn him and his long legs. 

When they arrived at Bucky's door the boy opened them with a smile, he not often smiled, especially when he was around people he didn't know so even if Tony wouldn't admit out loud it always melted his heart to see his boyfriend flash him one of those gems. Then the engineers eyes travelled lower and he was shell shocked to see that Bucky was not wearing a shirt and had a towel draped over his shoulders, drips of water dripping from his hair and onto his chest and arms, slowly rolling down his torso to his waist and under the waistband of his sweatpants. If not Steve that nudged him in the back and pushed him into the room when Bucky causally told them to come in and moved inside to do his own thing Tony would have stood there for enough time to make Bucky realise what he was thinking. 

"You're drooling a little." Steve whispered to him as they stepped in as a joke when he was sure Bucky wouldn't hear, Tony ignored him, instead focusing on his other boyfriend's body. Of course, Bucky was a pretty much average size of any other eighteen years old, he was the same height as Tony and was on the fitter, skinnier side. Tony often hit the gym in his spare time and tagged along with Bucky (For different reasons, Tony wanted to look good while Bucky wanted to be able to protect himself and his friends) so they were nearly the same size with Bucky having just a bit more muscle mass than him. Back when he first saw a glimpse of Bucky's body when they still weren't together the latter was nearly skin and bones, no fat on his body at all, just muscles so he was still able to use his metal arm properly, he looked miserable back then. His metal arm was too big for him before, it was for a grown up man and not for a teenager like Bucky, so Tony made him a new one, one that suited his body proportions. Now that he started eating properly he looked much more healthier and so, so much hotter. Tony couldn't help staring. 

"I was taking a shower, give me a sec." Bucky said and disappeared into the bathroom, Tony snapped his head and looked at Steve. "What a tease." He hissed out with a appreciative hum at the end and his blonde boyfriend snorted. 

When Bucky left the bathroom he had his wet hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black t-shirt this time (no matter how many times Tony or Steve told him to wear more colours the latter still stook with his black clothes) and Tony found himself grimacing at that, which Bucky noticed. 

"Can I help you?" The black haired boy asked with a raised brow, putting his hand on his hip in a defensive position, Tony looked up at him from where he was siting and openly staring, he couldn't tell his boyfriend he was sad that he put on a t-shirt. "What are you staring at?' 

"Nothing." Tony said and then reached behind to the snacks they had and threw a plum at Bucky, that the latter caught and took a bite of, Bucky loved his plums. "Did you know that eating three to four plums a day helps neutralise cell-damaging radicals that affect memory?" Tony asked to change the subject, he often surprised his boyfriends with oh so interesting facts about anything and everything. He also knew that Bucky had problems with his memory because of what happened to him (of course Bucky didn't tell him, Steve did). Bucky nodded and sat down next to him, Steve quickly rolling closer to them with some papers in his hand.

It was usually like that when they spend nights together, each doing their own thing, Tony was reading his engineering books or sprawling himself on the carpet and creating cool stuff, Bucky and Steve would sometimes look at what he was doing and compliment his intellect. Steve would watch football games on youtube or plan out his team's strategies for the upcoming matches and Bucky would just do whatever. At first Bucky had completely no interests or hobbies, he would just lay on his bed and stare at his ceiling or awkwardly try to start a conversation with Steve or Tony or just simply glance at what they both were doing and looking away as if he did something wrong by looking when they caught him. Now he was completely comfortable with them around, even helping Tony with some stuff and helped Steve with his football strategies. 

"That's an amazing idea Bucky! You're great." Steve said and grinned at his boyfriend when Bucky suggested a particularly good strategy. 

"You know what else is great? Sex in the locker rooms." Tony chimed in from his book, watching the other two's reactions but all he got was a blush from Steve and ignorance from Bucky, yeah they didn't have humour like him, not many people had, the only people that seemed to find his sex jokes amusing were Wade, Loki and Clint. "You two are no fun." He commented and went back to his book. 

After another two hours of chatting they decided to go to bed, they moved Loki's bed and connected it to Bucky's as that was more comfortable than trying to fit three people on one person bed and less awkward than two sleeping together and one apart, back in the days Bucky used to sleep alone but after Tony's idea of joining the beds they all began sleeping together (that is, if Loki was so nice to sleep somewhere else). 

.....

It was late at night when Tony woke Steve up with a gentle tap on the hand, he had to be quiet because even the smallest movement or quietest sound could wake Bucky up. He was sleeping on the right side of the bed, Steve on the left side and Bucky in the middle today so it was tricky to reach to Steve but thankfully the blonde didn't seem to be sleeping either and opened his eyes to just the touch of Tony's fingertips. Tony raised a brow and after a moment of hesitation the taller boy nodded his head and tightened his hold around Bucky's waist just enough to keep him from doing anything stupid, Steve still remembered when Tony and Bucky explained to him how the black haired buy broke Tony's hand 'on accident', he didn't want anything bad to happen to either of his boyfriends. Tony sent him a wink before slowly diving his hands under the covers and placing them on Bucky's hips gently, then sneaking them under the latters shirt and running his thumbs over the skin for a moment, that seemed to stir Bucky awake a little as the boy huffed lazily and mumbled something, Tony didn't get what but that was unimportant as he still seemed to be sleeping, Steve looked more than uncomfortable not knowing what Tony was doing under the covers.  
Taking a deep breath Tony sneaked his hand past Bucky's waistband and run it over his skin till he came in contact with the boy's soft dick, he flashed Steve a wining, quick smile before moving his eyes to Bucky's face, watching his expression for any kind of reaction. He got one as soon as his hand wrapped around the soft digit, Bucky winced and bit his bottom lip, brows furrowing and when Tony stroked him once Bucky frowned deeper and his eyes opened, as soon as he registered what was happening he gasped and wanted to pull away but couldn't as Steve was right behind him, holding him in place. 

"Thought it's just a dream?" Tony asked flirtatiously as he began stroking Bucky at a slow pace. The black haired boy tried to say something but no words left his mouth, he started at Tony with surprised and scared eyes. 

"T-tony stop." He gasped out when the said male squeezed his dick and Steve leaned in to Bucky's ear.

"Shush, relax. We will make you feel good." Steve whispered and grabbed a hold of Bucky's wrist when the man managed to grab a hold of Tony's hand, Steve pulled his hand away and intertwined their fingers, holding his arm in place and away enough to not be able to reach Tony, his metal arm was squished underneath himself so it was no threat. 

"Tony-" Bucky started but was cut off when the brunette pressed his lips against his and kissed him, not pushing his tongue past his lips, he was trying to be gentle. The kiss seemed to make Bucky freeze, not reciprocating yet not pulling away and Tony pulled his hand out only so it could be replaced by Steve's free one. Then the engineer pulled away from the kiss. 

"Safeword is plums, say it and we will stop." Tony said and with one last peck dived under the covers fully, pulling Bucky's sweatpants off. 

"Oh fuck-" Bucky seemed on the verge of panic attack when his pants were pulled off, he seemed very torn between what to do and he would have probably punched either Steve or Tony on reflex if he wasn't held down by the blonde. Steve gripped the base of Bucky's dick firmly yet Bucky released no sound, only bit on his lower lip. When Tony was about to wrap his lips around that already semi hard cock there was a hand around the tip all of a sudden, enabling Tony access to what he wanted. 

"Hey-" Tony started in frustrated tone but Steve only began speaking, ignoring him completely. 

"What's the safeword Bucky?" Steve asked just to make sure and the latter only shut his eyes tightly, breathing a bit too quickly for the blonde's liking. "Bucky-"

"It's plums, I heard it good goddammit." He cursed out but it didn't sound frustrated or needy, it just sounded scared and unsure. Tony can work with that as long as the boy is giving him an okay. He moved Steves hand away and licked over the tip of Bucky's cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, earning a gasp from Bucky and a jerk of his hips before he quickly stopped himself. Tony keened around Bucky's dick, he would like that jerking action some more very much. Steve clicked his tongue and let go of Bucky to quickly pull the covers off of them all and threw it onto to floor, then he once again grabbed Bucky's wrists and pulled so he was laying flat on his back, Tony pulling away to let the boy move from his side freely. 

"Wanted to watch the show?" Tony asked Steve but not waited for a reaction as he positioned himself between Bucky's legs, leaning in to take the latter deep into his mouth, Bucky finally moaned, though it was a muffled moan. 

"Be as loud as you want." Steve reassured him, and leaned so his lips ghosted over Bucky's neck in a soothing motion, then he began licking at his pulse and leaving kisses over the exposed flesh. 

"I-I-" Bucky started but it seemed he didn't know what he wanted to say himself. Steve prompted him to finish his sentence so Bucky cleared his throat and tried again. "Why the fuck does it feel so good? Better than I imagined-" He finally gasped out and Tony couldn't help himself, he leaned away and laughed. 

"You swear a lot during sex, I can already tell." He commented at which Bucky sent him a frown and wrenched his metal arm away from Steve's hold, the bigger man letting him and Bucky didn't hesitate to grab Tony by his hair and push him down back on his cock, Tony of course didn't mind as he resumed his job and let out a pleased sound to let Bucky know he liked that rough action before the boy could feel bad about doing it.

"Tony is a slut for hair pulling." Steve informed Bucky, his lips still on the smaller's neck, he reached a hand down to grab Bucky's, the one that was still wrapped in Tony's short hair. "Aren't you baby?" Steve asked and applied pressure on Bucky's metal arm, enough to make Tony sink to the hilt of his boyfriend's cock and make him choke on it.

"Steve!" Bucky gasped both in fright and in pleasure, about to say the safeword just because he might have accidentally hurt Tony and pulled his hand away from the latter's hair like he was burned but before he could say anything Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, without pulling away from his dick but slowing the bob of his head so Bucky wouldn't come that fast. "What are you doing?" He asked unsure when he saw Tony passing the bottle to Steve and the blonde applying some on his fingers, smearing the substance around them to make it warm. 

"Cap is going to finger you to get you nice and open." Tony explained as he now switched to stroking the latter's dick and looking at him from between his legs, at his words Bucky visibly stiffened. "It's going to feel so good. Even better than what I just did. Give it a try Bucky." Tony reassured and watched how Steve lifted Bucky's thigh up a little to sneak a hand under and to the latter's hole, he had such a good view of all the action that he didn't wanted to move. Steve's fingers circled over Bucky's rim, waiting for an approval and when Bucky finally nodded his head one finger pushed past his tight entrance, making Bucky groan in discomfornt.

"This doesn't feel fucking good at all." Bucky breathed out and Tony chuckled as he gripped the latter's dick tighter and stroked it with more vigour so the latter would concentrate on that, Steve's finger stilled before it began slowly moving inside Bucky's hole, thrusting in and out but not fully, Tony's eyes lingered at the action before his eyes flickered to Steve. 

"Come here." The youngest of the two said and Tony quickly crawled his way up Bucky's body, hovering over him and leaning in to kiss Steve with so much passion that Bucky was left watching them in awe as the two began kissing right in front of his face, tongues and all, he didn't feel jealous, he just wanted to be a part of it so he pulled himself up on his elbow and took a hold of Tony's hair again, pulling him away from the kiss and to his own lips, hesitating for a moment before closing the short gap and running his tongue over the brunette's lips, the engineer seemed surprised but after shock wavered he opened his mouth and kissed Bucky back, it was their first time kissing with tongue and they both were needy for it, Bucky was inexperienced and a little sloppy in it but Tony couldn't care less. Bucky broke the kiss and gasped when he felt another finger pushing against his rim and stretching it, the uncomfortable feeling of having something in his hole for the first time coming back, but he had no time to show his discomfort as this time Steve latched himself on his lips, the kiss was a lot rougher than the passionate yet soft one with Tony. It was a kiss that showed how badly Steve wanted to kiss him for so long. With Tony's hand on his dick and Steve's lips on his he soon forgot about the discomfort. 

Steve stretched Bucky to four fingers and then pulled out, pulling Tony's hand away from his boyfriend's cock and earning a frustrated huff from Bucky, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Why would you stop? I was so close." He said with a frown. 

"Oh? You're suddenly so eager." Tony teased as he moved away, crawled off the bed and pulled off his sweatpants, Steve did the same but on the bed. 

"Turn around Buck." Steve said, his patience was running thin on second finger already, by this point he couldn't pretend to be understanding. When Bucky flashed him a confused look he grabbed the latter's hips and turned him around in one swift movement, pulling his hips up so his ass was on full display in front of him. Tony's dick twitched at the manhandling and easy display of strength and he could see that it wasn't only him reacting as Bucky's cock leaked precome at the action. "It will hurt less like that." Steve explained and Tony chucked him a condom. Tony kneeled next to the bed as he saw Bucky very quiet, not moving and biting his lip as if he was preparing himself for what's to come. He leaned in and began sucking on Bucky's neck and leaving kissed. "That's my favourite part." He whispered to show that he personally likes taking dick, Steve snickered as he rolled the condom on and put some lube one. 

"What a shocker, no one knew that." The blonde said sarcastically and Tony sent him a side glare, then concentrated on Bucky. 

"I-I don't think I can do this, am I gonna bleed?" Bucky said unsure but not moved from his position, Steve gently grabbed Bucky's ass cheek and spread it so he had Bucky's hole open and waiting for him, but he waited in case the boy will want to back out. 

"Relax." Steve said and after a moment Bucky breathed in and out, then nodded making up his mind after Tony began whispering how good it's going to feel into his neck. "Use your words." The taller prompted and Tony wanted to roll his eyes at how nice his blonde boyfriend was instead of showing it in already. He remembered from past experience that Steve was not so gentle in bed with him. 

"I'm ready, you can...put it in." Bucky said making his boyfriend chuckle, Tony will need to teach Bucky some good dirty talk one day. 

"Good boy." Tony praised as the brunettes breath caught in his throat as soon as Steve began pushing his big, long dick into his hole. "Fuck yes." Tony couldn't help but say, it was all finally happening, right in front of him, he reached a hand down his own aching cock and stroked himself slowly. Steve pushed into Bucky till he was completely seated to the hilt and then waited, leaning in and licking at the back of Bucky's neck, making the smaller shiver under him. 

"Tell me when to move." Steve said, it took Bucky a moment to get used to the size, it was nothing like his boyfriend's fingers and the feeling was nearly overwhelming. When he gave Steve permission to move he started off with slow peace, painfully slow if you ask Tony but the little, muffled noises Bucky made were compensating for it. Bucky turned out to be pretty quiet in bed, but when he finally let a quiet sound escape his lips it was so arousing that once Steve and Tony both groaned at the same time.  
"Fuck Stevie, go faster." Bucky finally hissed out, he didn't need to say twice, Steve put his hands on the smaller's hips, holding him in place as he began quickening his pace, his dick not even pulling out fully before he was already slamming back making Bucky's breath hitch. Tony quickened the pace of his hand, getting off to the sight in front of him before a metal hand reached and wrapped around his wrist, Tony's eyes snapped open, he didn't even realise he closed them. 

"Get on the bed, I wanna suck you off." Bucky half groaned half breathed out and Tony couldn't help but moan at the idea, so maybe some things with Bucky can progress quickly.  
Tony quickly scrambled on the bed and in front of Bucky, spreading his legs just enough to fit the latter in between them. 

"Oh god-" Steve hissed out at the sight, holding Bucky more tighter. "You two are so sexy." He praised, not taking his eyes from what was happening in front of him. Bucky hummed, probably thinking about how he should do it as he tried to ground himself from Steve's thrusts at the same time, his light blue eyes were now dazed with lust and he was constantly nibbling and biting his lip to hold sounds down. 

"No pressure, take your time It's not like I'm sufferin- jesus christ." He moaned the last part when suddenly, Bucky's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and sucked, exactly like Tony did it for him before and Tony saw stars, it was so long since the last time he got a blowjob he forgot how it feels. "Scratch that, you're doing amazing." He gasped out, closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard. He huffed when suddenly the warmth was no longer on his dick, opening his eyes to see what was going on only to gasp when Bucky used his metal arm to grip his tight and lift it up fast, Tony sank just a little lower due to the new position, his own hole now on full display. "Bucky-" He began but closed his mouth when he felt Bucky's tongue on his rim, it was just a kitten lick but it was enough to shut Tony up for a moment in surprise. 

"Fuck, yes Buck keep going. You're so hot, fuck him with your tongue, get him all nice and wet." Steve encouraged as his pace sped up, Bucky was breathing and huffing against Tony's hole, on the edge already as anybody would be for their first time with a partner. He finally focused enough to lick at Tony's hole again, this time firmer, he repeated the action, being very sloppy due to inexperience as well as to the fact that the blonde was pounding into him from behind. Soon Tony was moaning and squirming, pushing against Bucky's tongue to get it inside him and as he was lose enough Bucky pushed his tongue past the muscle while holding on Tony's thigh so hard to keep the boy in place and to keep himself grounded to the point where bruises will definitely appear. He pulled away when he felt his release coming and released a moan as he shot cum all over the covers under himself, resting his forehead on his arm and holding the sheets tight in his fist when the pleasure hit him full blast. Tony was telling him how good he had done and petting his hair as he went through his high, Steve still thrusting in and out of him and groaning at how tightly Bucky clenched around his dick. Before Bucky could fully compose himself Steve was cumming into the condom. 

"C'mon Bucky, don't leave me hot and bothered." Tony said as he placed a hand on Bucky's chin and pulled him back to his entrance, Bucky wordlessly began licking, breathing hard and slow against his hole. As Steve slowed down his thrusts, lazily riding his orgasm off Bucky was able to grab at Tony's thigh with his other hand and spread his thighs wider, his hole open in front of him. Bucky began lapping at it lazily at first before getting more greedy, licking into him like there was no tomorrow and Tony's hand shot to his own dick before it was swatted away by a much larger hand and Tony looked up to see Steve next to him, his blonde boyfriend taking a hold of his aching dick and stroking it at such a fast peace that Tony was a moaning mess, Steve leaned in to kiss him, stealing his breathing away and muffling his moans as he clenched and unclenched around Bucky's tongue and finally came into Steve's hand. Bucky seemed to know when to slow down, he licked few more times before pulling away to take a deep breath and then pull himself into a siting position. Steve let go of Tony's dick when he was spent. When Tony's breathing calmed down he opened his eyes to see Steve and Bucky kissing in front of him, they were both on their knees, Steve holding Bucky by his hair, pulling to tilt his head up and their kiss looked more like a fight for dominance than a loving kiss. Tony groaned. 

"I must have died, I'm in heaven." He said and Bucky snickered against Steve's lips, leaning away when the bigger man let go of his hair. 

"Was it your idea?" Bucky asked as he pulled the matress cover off of Loki's bed (Tony will have to apologise for getting Loki's bed dirty later) and flopping down on the matress tiredly. Steve immediately began fussing about, first taking off his condom and throwing it in the trash bin, gathering their covers from the floor and putting the clean one over Bucky, tucking him in, then going to the bathroom and getting a wet cloth to clean Tony off. 

"Well, was it a good idea?" Tony asked, raising a brown at Bucky. 

"It was a fucking stupid idea." Bucky said, a playful hint to his tone. 

"Then in was Steve's idea." Tony said and yelped when he was suddenly picked up and threw on the middle of the bed. It seemed that Steve was done cleaned him up and wanted to make space on the bed for himself. "Okay okay, it was my idea."

"It was shitty but it worked." Bucky added just to make sure the other two knew.

"It better worked." Tony said playfully threatening the other man. He got under the covers, Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and the smaller showed Bucky to come close and cuddle too.

"Thank you." Bucky said as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Tony's build. "For not giving up on me I mean. I wanted to... you know but I was a pussy." 

"It's okay Buck, relationships are not about sex." Steve said reassuringly, placing his hand on the latter's arm and soothingly massaging it.

"Say for yourself." Tony snickered. "For me sex is very important, thank you very much." Before Steve and Tony could argue about their morals in relationship Bucky stopped them.

"Anyway- Thanks for sticking up." Bucky thanked once again and leaned in to give Tony a kiss, then he did the same with Steve. 

"Always Bucky." Steve murmured into the kiss.


End file.
